


寒星

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	寒星

　　孟星魂是一只被饲养的雪貂妖，饲养他的是一位人族的女性乾元，孟星魂很喜欢这位女乾元，高玉寒，将他从小养到这么大的，孟星魂是一只精致的雪貂妖，他有一身雪白的皮毛，但是为了掩饰自己雪貂的身份却只能假装成黑发，孟星魂住在他和姐姐高玉寒的小竹屋里。

　　孟星魂从小身体不好但是姐姐很关心他，所以他也觉得没什么，但是他最近就快要分化到性成熟的时候了，他知道雌性的雪貂性成熟的发情期一定要有雄性在身边的，但是孟星魂还没有找到喜欢的乾元，他有点着急，他不想因为这种事情而死掉。

　　初潮期到来的时候孟星魂还没能反应过来，他躺在床上一对的雪白小耳朵软软耷在头顶尾巴也垂在身后无力的甩甩，孟星魂几乎要哭的眼睛通红，他还从没感觉到过这样的难受他从不知道坤泽的初潮期会这样难受，孟星魂忍着羞耻用手指在那个才生出来的雌穴里抽动，他咬着被角被那一点点填满自己的感觉满足到了。

　　而高玉寒一回来却就闻见了一股属于坤泽的鸢尾花香，推开门那股香味更浓，她才瞧见自己那个小男孩正藏在被子里似乎是在抚慰自己，小雪貂没再维持那一头黑发，满头的雪白让孟星魂看上去更苍白病弱，孟星魂鼻尖隐约嗅见一股曼陀罗华的味道于是哭叫的呻吟愈发明显，高玉寒丢下怀里采来的药，小雪貂初次的发情实在青涩的可怜，高玉寒站在床头只是看着孟星魂都让坤泽腰身发软，高玉寒俯下身孟星魂便一副委屈的样子抬手去揽乾元的脖颈，小坤泽新生的雌穴实在柔软，但是发育完成的腺体已经可以结契了，但是高玉寒并不想与小雪貂结契，她只是亲吻孟星魂的腺体，然后搂抱着小雪貂，压着男孩一点点的坐下去，完全将她的性器坐进深处，孟星魂的背绷直僵硬，双唇间无法控制的逸散出呻吟。

　　小雪貂热切的渴求着乾元的标记，可是高玉寒仅仅是搂抱着小雪貂亲吻他的后颈腺体，于新生坤泽而言还是大的过分了的性器嵌满小雪貂内里，他颤栗着大张着双腿夹着高玉寒的腰坐在乾元的怀里嘴里不断地发出喘音和呻吟声，16岁的孟星魂看上去还有些娇小的样子，他红着眼睛被高玉寒引诱着，要他自己主动的上下动作起来，男孩生涩的撑起身子，性器剐蹭穴壁那快感激的小雪貂的尾巴耷拉下去没力气再晃动去做讨好般的动作，女人抬起头去瞧坐在自己腿上将自己性器吞入深处的男孩，于是她抬头去舔吻男孩喉结，小雪貂顿时软了身子支撑不住那挺拔身姿他这一软却又将乾元性器吞入更深孟星魂双手圈着高玉寒的脖颈整个人浑身上下湿漉漉的，漂亮的眼睛又似是蒙上层薄雾看不清楚神情，但男孩似乎是委屈的又是不满的，他抽抽搭搭的将头靠在女人肩膀处。

　　高玉寒似乎终于的心软了，动作温柔的将少年放在床上抬起他双腿，再一次的嵌入孟星魂内里，孟星魂咬紧下唇浑身颤栗一双眼蒙着水雾内里柔软紧致又被高玉寒点点顶入，然后填满身下这个才刚刚成熟的坤泽，她所见过的少年是她一手调教出的杀手孟星魂，却没见过这般柔软的孟星魂，他眼中噙着泪仿佛是在谴责女人的不认真，高玉寒便低头去吻孟星魂的双眼，小雪貂似乎是害羞，雪白耳根清晰瞧见些红色。

　　青涩的漂亮少年被女乾元压在身下，少年红着眼，柔软窄小的雌穴一次次的被撑开，最初的那点疼都转化成了剧烈快感，少年张着唇不断地呻吟着，一双黑眼珠蒙着水汽朦胧不清仰视着高玉寒，他眼中尽是信任与满足，一时间竟是让女人有些心虚。

　　孟星魂热烈的回应着乾元的动作口中呻吟柔软且放浪，他不断地呼唤着高玉寒的名字，那根毛茸茸的小尾巴也缠住高玉寒腿根，少年抬起头去与高玉寒索吻，于是高玉寒便亲吻小坤泽，少年满足的看着他的“姐姐”柔软穴壁一次次痉挛前段性器挺立已经射了许多次，他通红着眼向乾元讨饶，柔软的身体再一次的在高玉寒的身下达到高潮。

　　她最终没咬破小雪貂的腺体只是磨蹭着做了个暂时的结契，小雪貂也并没反应过来，他躺在床上身上被洗得干干净净的，高玉寒摇了摇脑袋始终没能把孟星魂那双满含着信任并且夹杂着热烈的爱意的眸子从她脑中驱赶出去，高玉寒侧身亲吻少年额头，而对方累极了，并不能给什么回应，高玉寒也不指望孟星魂会给她什么回应。

　　“星魂，好梦。”


End file.
